Swordplay
by Crimsonhearted
Summary: Patience is a virtue – and Ashe is soon going to find out. [BalthierxAshe]. Inspired greatly by Star Wars episodes IVVI. Oneshot.


_**Swordplay** _

Patience is a virtue – and Ashe is soon going to find out. BalthierxAshe. Inspired greatly by _Star Wars _episodes IV-VI. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy XII or any of the characters. Also, I do not own the quotes from Star Wars. George Lucas and Square Enix all the way. ;)

**Author's note: **Basically a short BalAshe – my favourite couple of the twelfth Final Fantasy. Do enjoy – I know it's not much, but it had to be written down. ;) Much love.

* * *

"_Compensation? How about the ring."_

The words flew across her mind and back again, causing the princess to unconsciously reach for her middle finger, where Rasler's wedding ring had previously been placed. It hadn't been out of her possession for two long years; not until today, this unfaithful day. She cursed it. Not even the remarkable blue sky surrounding the Royal City of Rabanastre could change the fact that she despised that dreadful pirate of Balthier Bunansa.

She strolled down the streets of the busy town, keeping her head down, trying to blend into the crowd. Having to disguise her identity was enough to infuriate her further, and it certainly did not lighten her mood to see all those Archadian Imperials standing guard everywhere.

Ashe knew that she should be heading back to the hideout at the Bazaar; the others were probably waiting for her, complaining about how slow she was..

She'd bought a few pieces of equipment for her inventory; some magicks and a technick. She wondered for a while if it would be good enough for where they were heading – the Ozmone Plains, far to the south. She knew that fiends lurked everywhere, but somehow she couldn't focus on it – everything she could think of was her wedding ring.

Though she knew that it would probably be in good hands, it had somehow lost its meaning; the memory of Rasler. The ring was her most precious belonging, and now she'd given it up into the hands of a common thief! She had never thought it would come this far.

Taking a look around, she realised that she was almost at her destination. She made her way through the bustling bazaar, filled with loud salesmen, trying to convince about their offers, until the tall building, which was the foundation of the party's current hideout, appeared behind the crowded marketplace.

* * *

Ashe sighed in relief as she finally reached the building and opened the wooden door. She closed it behind her and leaned her back upon it, exhausted.

It was dark in the room; only a few rays of beaming sunlight shot through the windows, placing their warmth on the table in the center, revealing the dust in the air before hitting it.

There was a dry, summer-like smell, reminding her of her wedding day two years ago. She smiled at the thought, but quickly cast it aside again when she heard the sound of a chair being pulled out from under the table.

"Who is there?" she commanded. "Reveal yourselves!"

"Now, now, your Highness, not so hasty."

The voice she heard was the one she would rather never have the opportunity to hear again – it was the voice of Balthier.

Instead of showing her annoyance, she remained calm.

"I thought no one were here," she confessed, "but still, it does surprise me; where are the rest? I was certain I would be late."

Balthier made his appearance from being hid in the darkness; ever with that coy look in his eyes, as if the whole situation amused him. She avoided his attempt to catch her eye.

"I'm sure they'll be here anytime soon, princess, if the thought of being here quite alone with myself in a most abandoned building make you feel uncomfortable. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he spoke, as he approached.

Ashe took a few steps backwards, making sure it was done unnoticed. She did not want to show her weakness. Weakness? Come to think of it, that certainly was not the word. Her, weak? Not at all. And absolutely not here, right now.

Balthier stopped and let out a slight chuckle, as if he were amused with her reaction.

"What is it that you want?" she snapped.

"Your wedding ring is enough for now," he said, eyeing her from head to boots.

How dared he, treating her like this!

"Your behaviour is unacceptable!"

"I am sorry for not being able to share your impeccability, majesty," he replied, giving her a bow in playful provocation.

Infuriated, Ashe opened the door leading outside.

"Ashe," he quickly said before she left; she noticed him calling her by her first name and turned around, tightly gripping on to the doorknob.

"What is it," she asked impatiently.

He crossed his arms over his waist and leaned his weight onto his left leg. "Are you ever like this?"

Although she could spot the twinkle in his eye, she became further annoyed by his – most definitely attention-seeking – comment.

"Excuse me?"

"I suppose you are."

She snorted as he made his way past her, making his way outside. She gaped as he passed her by, seemingly not caring, but fully aware of her reaction.

"How dare you turn your back on me, you- you- scoundrel!"

He smiled devilishly before turning to face her.

"Scoundrel?" he said slowly, changing the tone of his voice, "I like the sound of that."

He winked at her, but she ignored it. "You're impossible!"

"Now, I'll take that as a compliment," he said, adjusting his cuff links, "but enough about me, Highness-" he noticed that she went inside the building again. He followed her trail and went inside. "I haven't had a chance to get to know you."

Ashe walked to the chairs surrounding the table, leaning against it, arms crossed, facing Balthier.

"I suggest we keep things that way."

The sky pirate smirked and came closer; when the two were merely inches apart, he curled his arm around her waist, cocking his head to one side.

"Now, this is fairly better than before," he remarked.

"What are you doing? Let go, immediately!"

"Excited, _are_ we?"

"I must disappoint you, pirate. Being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited," she fired back, moving away from him; though she was still unable to wrist herself free.

"Playing hard to get, aren't we."

"How dare you! Let go of me, or I will call the guards!"

"I think that would be quite the bad idea, dear. Officially, you're still dead, am I right?" he challenged, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Last time I checked, you were a wanted man. Am I right? So, perhaps 'twould be quite the good idea, would it not?"

She was not in the mood for these games; and yet she found herself loosening up in his grip. It made her feel uncomfortable – if only she could tear herself free..

There was a long, uncomfortable pause; he looked into her eyes, and she into his. Neither of them wanted to lose this game.. But there was something else, a side of him she had not seen before now; she couldn't put a finger on it, but for a moment, she spotted in his eyes what might have been the true Balthier – his coy, suave, sometimes arrogant, barrier had been torn down.

And it was gone before she could bat an eyelid.

She came to her senses again, distancing herself from him. "Now," she began. "let go." She couldn't bring herself to speak anything else.

It was as if he, too, snapped out of the long-gone world of dreaming; he released his grip from her waist. "As Your Highness wishes," he spoke, stepping back into his ever flirtatious role. "Now, if you'd have me excused – I could use a good, refreshing Dalmascan special at the Sandsea." He brushed off his clothing and headed for the door.

Ashe could simply not put her mind to understand this man.

"But do admit, princess –" he said before leaving through the door, holding up his index finger, back against Ashe as he tilted his head to face her, "you _will _miss me while I'm gone."

Ashe pulled herself out from her thoughts, only finding herself as frustrated as before. She turned her back on him, having forgot for a moment how this man not only had claimed her late husband's wedding ring, but also had behaved much inappropriate for a mere travelling companion.

"As much as I'd miss a Bangaa," she said, and that was enough, she thought. She would leave it at that.

She heard him sigh before leaving,

"Some just never change, do they."

Thus he left. Ashe stood still for a while, until she was certain that he was gone.

Then she turned around and faced the closed door he had left behind. For just a moment, she felt a touch of pity towards this man, wishing she could somehow help.

He had his secrets, of that she was certain.

"But don't we all," she whispered. "Don't we all."

* * *

xxx 


End file.
